When they try something new
by Ascension to Hell
Summary: Whilst visiting Sakura on her honeymoon Hinata, Naruto and Ino find themselves in a secluded hotel and soaked. When Ino sees Naruto and Hinata naked and writhing on the floor she just can't help sticking her nose or closest body part in. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a one shot for you. Written for and partly by my friend Synergyfox, and I don't know whether she'd be Ino or Hinata in this story, but she'd definitely like to be in there, I would.

Enjoy, everybody!

**What would happen if Naruto was 'R' rated/ When they try something new. (whichever title serves you best)  
**

Ino grumbled as she, Naruto and Hinata walked towards Kumo, they were currently hiking through the mountainous area of Sanga, the Mountain Country that separated Konoha and Kumo.

"Man. Why couldn't Neji and Sakura-chan have their honeymoon closer? Like in Suna or at least somewhere not a million miles away?" Naruto groaned. Hinata looked at him, having become much more comfortable around Naruto since his completely unexpected proclamation of love, and especially now, 8 months later, that they were engaged. Once her fear of his rejection had passed she'd excelled in her studies and was leading this trip as a result (they were also ambassadors to Sakura or Sakura's new title, to be exact).

"Naruto-kun. You have to remember that Sakura-chan is from the Haruno Clan, adopted as Lady Tsunade's daughter, _and _the future Raikage. Neji-kun is a Hyuuga and one of the greatest ANBU Captains in Konoha history. It's just the way high proflie marriages work." Hinata explained.

"But-"  
Ino cut the Kyuubi vessel off.  
"Forehead got married in Konoha, therefore the honeymoon is in Kumo. Since forehead's going to be the Raikage, she has to live in Kumo. _Meaning _we have to go to Kumo or she has to come to Konoha when we want to see each other face-to-face." Ino stretched her arms over her head, popping her neck, "Just think, we'll have to bring out Genin teams up through these mountains to Kumo for the Chunin exams." Ino yawned.

Naruto frowned when a raindrop hit his forehead protector as he looked up at the sky, "No..." He groaned as the three Jounin focused their chakra to their feet, sprinting off through the forested mountains.

**20 Minutes Later**

Ino, Naruto and Hinata panted as they made it to a small town in the mountainous region. They ran for the building which had a wooden sign over the door reading "Inn" and hurried inside, still panting.

A girl sitting by the window hopped up, "Konnnnichiwaaa." She greeted elongatedly as a younger girl came over with a stack of white towels,  
"Konnichiwa." The other three greeted, accepting the towels to dry themselves off.

"Oh! Nifty! Real life Ninja!" The younger girl exclaimed and Naruto grinned wildly.

The other girl smiled, "I am Misaki. This is my younger sister, Mizuki. Would you like three rooms?"

"One please." Ino smiled and Misaki's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, we're travelling on a ninja's salary, we only have enough for one room."

Misaki blushed, embarrassed, "Oh. Uh... here... room 4" She held a key up, "It has a fireplace as well, you can dry your clothes out. Breakfast is from 5 to 10. Lunch is from 12 to 2 and dinner is from 4 to 6."

"I'm afraid we have to leave early tomorrow, breakfast will be good though. Arigato." The trio walked out of the main house again and scrambled through the rain, over to the home which had '4' written on the door.

Hinata managed to get the key in the sodden lock and the other two filed in, "I'll get the fireplace started." Ino stated, shivering The other two nodded, stripping down, Hinata to her wrappings and Naruto to his boxers.

Ino stacked 5 logs into the fireplace before running through a series of hand seals, "_Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger! Haha. I so rock" _she whispered. She placed her thumb and index finger to her mouth and blew a foot-by-foot fireball from her lips, igniting the wood.

Naruto sat quickly, Hinata on his lap while Ino stripped down to her own wrappings and underwear, the three huddled near the fire, attempting to warm up their bodies. Ino felt jealous of Naruto and Hinata, partly because they had someone to hold and partly because their shared warmth was drying them quicker than her. When they were all finally warmed up, Ino announced that she was going to get a good night's sleep before they set off in the morning. Ino fluffed her pillow before sliding under the blanket, relaxing against the futon.

Naruto waited until Ino's breathing evened out before he ran his hands down his girl's arms, glad he didn't have to hide the hard dick he'd gotten as Hinata sat on his lap anymore. Hinata turned around slowly grinning as she looked down at his boxers, she loved it when he tented.

"You have to be quiet." She grinned, knowing he could be rather loud, as she moved his boxers down letting all 9 inches of his cock out before allowing him to use his kunai to cut her underwear off.

Hinata straddled him, waiting for him to cross his legs and push his pelvis out, "Naruto-chan... how long have you had a hard-on?" She asked softly and Naruto blushed slightly.

"Since we left Konoha. Having you wiggle in front of me on those steep slopes made me trip over twice, I was so intent on watching."

Ino lay against the mattress of the futon, attempting to keep her breathing under control, the flames cast Naruto and Hinata's forms in shadows. She could hear every word that the two uttered, the gasp from both as Hinata lowered herself onto "Nine-Inch-Naruto" as the girls from Konoha 11 tended to call him in the bath house. That had been his nickname ever since Hinata had told Sakura, Tenten and herself about Naruto's and her first night together oh so many months ago. Tenten always talked of how Lee was defiantly a god in bed and Sakura only ever spoke to_ her _about what Neji's precision with his fingers was like. Ino's ego didn't allow her to realise that Hinata didn't want to hear about her cousin and Tenten had stopped talking about or to Neji since he'd "accidently" walked into the girl's bathhouse while she was there.

_The perks of being the future Raikage's best friend..._ She thought slyly as she felt herself get wet, watching Hinata's shadow bounce ecstatically on the sitting Naruto, finding herself curious as to what it would feel like to be Hinata's partner. She was a top with Sakura, granted, now that Neji had found out about the affair they had had going on since they were Chunin. He had become a major pervert, watching whenever Sakura and Ino would have sex. Sakura had explained to her the first time he had walked in on them that when Neji had taken her home he'd been insatiable. Granted, she hadn't been able to say that at any one time without stuttering and blushing brightly.

Ino moved her hand down under the blanket and slowly slipped her hand past her panties and moved her hand to her sopping pussy, biting her bottom lip as she slid a finger between her folds. She wanted to see Hinata's face as the noises she was making was hooked right into her libido but, when she stealthily slid her body over so she was facing the couple and opened her eyes to slits, the Hyuuga's head was pressed against Naruto's chest. Naruto gave a grunt and Hinata a small gasp as they came together. As Hinata slid off of Naruto, he kissed her and moved over to his futon, pulling the blanket over his warm body.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to bed?" he asked, "I'd like to hold you close to me"

Hinata smiled lovingly at her sweet fiancee, "No, I want to watch the fire for a while. You go to sleep, I daresay you'll wake up with me in your arms."

The Kyuubi vessel didn't even bother pulling his boxers back up as he closed his eyes and fell into sleep. Ino watched his half-eract dick for a small time but soon her eyes were drawn to Hinata sitting in front of the fire, staring at the flames.

Ino sat up quietly, pulling her soaked hand from between her legs, and used every ninja skill she had to move stealthily over to Hinata. Kneeling behind her, she placed her lips to her neck.

Hinata's eyes remained fixed on the fire as she activated her Byakugan instinctively, realising that Ino had been awake the entire time. She couldn't help but be turned on yet again as Ino's hands moved down her sides, stroking the soft skin of her breasts. It wasn't like Naruto would mind. He'd encouraged her to go out and have sex if she wanted, as long as she still loved him and told him all the details afterwards.

Hinata grinned evilly when she found that Ino thought that she was going to be on top tonight. She pushed chakra though her hands and grabbed Ino's arms. Turning sudenly she forced her against a dresser. Hinata grabbed her kunai pouch with one hand and pulled a handful of wire out. She pushed the dazed woman down to the floor before tying Ino's hands behind the dresser legs, tight enough as not to let her escape, but not so tight as to cut off her circulation.

Ino stared at Hinata, "_What the fuck?" _Hinata bit at her neck before sucking hard, claiming her as her own with a distictive above-the-clothes-line mark that would last for days. All thoughts of being on top flew out of her head as the Byakugan wielder gave her a feral grin.

Ino groaned with anticipation as Hinata sliced through the wrappings that bound her breasts and the underwear that covered her womanhood, the cool metal seeming to make a path over her burning skin. Hinata placed her fingers to Ino's mouth, making a soft shushing sound.

"Don't wake Naruto-_chan_." Hinata breathed into her ear, biting gently at her earlobe, "I had my Byakugan activated the whole time, Ino-_chan_… you were very naughty. You were awake the _whole _time. _Touching _yourself." Hinata suckled her neck, "Did it turn you on? Watching?" She pressed a hand to Ino's center, "You _liked _it… you're _drenched_." She brought her hand up, trailing it over Ino's stomach and to Ino's lips.

Ino opened her mouth hesitantly, looking up into Hinata's eyes as she drew the Hyuuga's fingers into her mouth. Inner Ino jumped around happily at the look of approval in Hinata's lavender eyes while she cleaned Hinata's fingers off.

"I'm your master now, do you _understand _me?" Hinata asked softly and Ino nodded, Hinata's fingers still in her mouth as she ran her tongue over the calloused forms, "You're mine, just like Naruto is. You will either address me as Hinata-kun or Mistress." Ino nodded again, "Good girl." The Hyuuga withdrew her fingers.

Ino pressed her head back against the cabinet, groaning as Hinata bit her lower lip. Hinata moved her mouth down her neck, trailing hot kisses against her already hot skin. She moved her hips up, trying to make contact with anything that would provide some sort of release from the pressure between her legs.

Hinata smirked, her Byakugan still activated, "Now now. Be a good girl." She placed her hand against Ino's hip, applying a small amount of chakra and pressure to a spot on her hip.

Ino gasped as pleasure coursed through her body, her eyes rolled backwards slightly, '_Being on the bottom isn't that bad...' _

**_You've got that right, pig! _**Inner Ino cackled joyfully.

Hinata's mouth moved to her left breast and quickly worked on claiming her nipple, becoming more and more turned on by the soft moans coming from Ino's mouth.

Ino glanced down, watching as Hinata's mouth moved to her right breast, mentally pleading to any god out there to make Hinata pay some attention to her throbbing center, or at least allow her hands to be free. Hinata grinned against her breast, watching her reactions, before kissing her way down her stomach.

"Have you ever had it rough Ino-chan?" Hinata asked, smirking up at her, "Naruto-chan loves it when I'm rough with him... I bet you would too..."

Ino was about to answer when three of Hinata's fingers dove into her drenched pussy, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she moved her hips in attempt to force Hinata's fingers in deeper. Chakra began to flow and Ino bit her bottom lip, glancing over at Naruto who was snoring, all 9 inches of his dick sticking straight up. '_Looks like the Kyuubi can sense sex.'_

Hinata thrust her fingers forward, smirking as she let chakra shoot into Ino's lower body, grinning slightly, she deactivated her Byakugan, wanting to focus on Ino and only Ino. Hinata wiggled her fingers, searching for her g-spot, Ino closed her eyes, gasping as Hinata's mouth traveled to her dripping center, her tongue flicking her clit.

There was movement from behind Hinata, though neither she nor Ino noticed as the Hyuuga continued to fuck her with her tongue and fingers. Seconds later Hinata's head shot up, Ino's fluids dripping down her lips and chin, her lavender eyes wide as she was pushed right up against Ino, grunting. Ino opened her eyes, staring into Naruto's bright red ones as he gave a possessive growl, biting at Hinata's neck, all nine-inches of his dick ramming into Hinata's arse. Ino gave a slight whimper, only to have it turn into a groan as Hinata was pushed right up against her so their breasts were mashed together and her knee found its way between her legs. With every ram from Naruto, the Hyuuga's knee rammed against her as though Naruto was taking them both. Ino's eyes widened as she felt her orgasm build. One of Naruto's hands gripped her hip, the other gripping Hinata's. Hinata's body moved against Ino's, both of them breathing in short gasps, Naruto growling against them. He lifted his red eyes, locking onto the wire holding her hands to the pillar. Hinata gave a small scream as she came, coating Ino's lower body in liquid. Ino felt Naruto give one last thrust and he gave a loud roar as both of them came, one against Hinata and the other inside. Hinata slumped against Ino's front, Naruto against Hinata's back, his dick still buried deep inside of her.

Ino closed her eyes tiredly, feeling Hinata's fingers undo the wire while Naruto pulled himself from Hinata, going over to rearrange the futon mats. Hinata's lips brushed gently against Ino's and the blonde kunoichi opened her eyes, smiling softly as she kissed Hinata back just as gently.

**Next Morning**

Ino felt warmth around her as she woke, she cracked an eye open and found her head burried against Hinata's ample chest, the Hyuuga's arms wrapped tightly around her. Behind her lay Naruto, his arms drapped around both of them.

She yawned, snuggling closer to both ninja, "We should get up." Naruto breathed into her ear and she nodded, smiling when he tightened his arms around her waist, pressing his mouth to the back of her shoulder, he nipped at the skin there, before suckling the flesh, "Think they have ramen?" He asked, lifting his head from her shoulder and running a hand up to play with her long hair.

"Maybe." She mumbled, yawning again.

Hinata opened her eyes, lifting her to look around, "Mm..." She gave Naruto a loving look, running her hand tenderly over his cheek, smiling when he kissed her palm, before looking down at Ino, giving her the same look and leaning down to kiss her gently.

Ino closed her eyes as she kissed Hinata back, "A shower and then breakfast, hmm?" Ino asked and Naruto smiled down at her, then up at Hinata.

"Why don't you go and grab us some food, Hinata-kun?" Naruto asked and Hinata smirked slightly, looking down at the confused blonde.

"Hai, I'll go and get us breakfast." She stood and grabbed a loose shirt and a pair of Ino's Jonin pants that the blonde had decided to bring along incase she got cold, "I'll see you both in a bit." She waved, walking out of the room.

"Now…" Naruto whispered huskily into Ino's ear as the space between her back and his front was filled by throbbing flesh, "About that shower."

**Shower**

Naruto leaned his head back as Ino bobbed her head, his dick down her throat, the steam rising around them, "Oh yeah…" He grunted, bucking his hips against her face, forcing his dick as deep as it would go.

With a few more bobs of her head and pumps of her hands from what she couldn't get down her throat, he came, shooting his seed against the back of her mouth and right down her throat. He pulled out of her mouth and grinned, still hard as he helped her stand, careful to keep her from slipping. Naruto pressed her against the wall, grinning, he placed his lips to her ear.

"Last night you didn't get to be on the receiving end of _me_…" He growled whispered, "You got Hinata-kun's knee. Do you want to belong to both of us? Hmm?" He asked, rubbing the end of his cock against her stomach.

"H-hai."

He smirked, "I'm going to let Kyuubi out to play… just a little… he's been wanting to play with you." She looked at him, slightly fearful, and he kissed her neck, "Don't worry. The Kyuubi and I are under an agreement… he doesn't hurt those that are precious to me…and I let him out to fuck." Ino gulped and nodded her head, "Good. You like it hard, right?" He spun her around, pinning her against the wall roughly, the water beating against both of their skin, "Think of this as a pre-Hinata… she loves fucking up the arse… especially when she's the one fucking me." He growled into her ear.

She felt his body heat up around her as the Kyuubi leaked through, his hands went to her hips, hot yet not enough to burn, she could feel the tip of his dick between her arse cheeks, not yet penetrating.

Ino was almost hopeful that he would enter her soon, she wanted to know what it was like. He bit her neck possessively, drawing blood. She felt warmth flood through the spot, knowing he'd used a sealing jutsu to mark her as his own, just as Hinata had on the other side of her neck last night.

He pushed his hips forward slowly until she felt the full length of Nine Inch Naruto in her arse. Pain had ripped through her backside as he slid in but soon she got used to the feeling and moved her hips slightly, as pleasure replaced pain inside of her.

Naruto growled against her and she closed her eyes, knowing the Kyuubi was out to play, as he rammed into her arse with chakra enhanced thrusts.

**Kumo - 3 Hours Later**

Neji looked up from speaking with a Genin about chakra control, when he saw his wife run past him, leaping into the arms of a blonde man. He smiled faintly as he watched Naruto, Hinata and Ino hug Sakura tightly.

When Sakura let go and Ino draped an arm around her shoulder, he felt a twitch in his pants, _'No. No. Not right now. Later.' _He told himself, turning back to speak with the Genin. He activated his Byakugan to continue to watch Sakura and Ino though, spotting Ino's hand inside of Sakura's 'kage robes as she embraced her friend, her hands were caressing Sakura's skin as she spoke.

Naruto walked, '_No… strut… Naruto is strutting?' _He asked himself and watched "Dead Last" strut up to him, his arm around his cousin, "Neji! Hey!"

"Neji-kun." Hinata grinned, her own Byakugan eyes were trained on Ino and Sakura, both of whom were walking down the street, Sakura pointing out things and Ino nodding.

"They're so going to do it." Naruto smirked.

Neji's eyes widened, "You both know?" Thankfully the Genin had gone off to practice his control.

Hinata nodded, "Hai…"

There was a comfortable silence around the three Konoha Ninja, before Naruto broke it, "Think Hina-kun and I could join in on the watching?" He asked and Neji turned pink.

* * *

Next chapter (when I have time) a description of the voyeurism and what taboos it leads to breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**What would happen if Naruto was 'R' rated Chp 2**

The pink flush refused to go away. It didn't help that both Naruto and Hinata were grinning at his obvious discomfort.

"So, Neji. Is it okay if we watch? You'd better answer quickly, they've already gone into your house." Hinata asked her startled cousin _'Is this really the same Hinata I knew when I left Konoha? Has 6 months changed her this much?'_

"I..uh..I guess. But if they haven't started already we're going to ask Sakura first" He said, confident that, horny as she undoubtedly would be, Sakura wouldn't have stripped Ino this quickly and she wouldn't want anybody but her husband watching. '_I'll be able to jerk one off without that blonde baka, with his insufferable grin, around'_

Hurrying up the street to lower the time Sakura would have to remove Ino's underwear Neji brushed off the few attempts by passers by to greet him.  
"He must be really eager" Naruto whispered to Hinata as they increased theiir pace to match his.  
"Aren't you? I've been wanting to see Sakura naked for a long time, putting Ino into that image just makes me want to throw my clothes away and not need them for a week."

The three had reached the ornate Raikage's home. Three stories of big rooms, balconies, dining rooms, swimming pools and...bedrooms. Not even glancing up at the ornate surroundings Neji fumbled with his key before pushing the door open, hard, and almost running up the stairs to their left. When Naruto and Hinata reached the top floor Neji was unlocking a triple bolted door at the end of a passage. He'd just got the final padlock open when the couple stopped behind him.

"I checked, Neji, just like I saw you doing. They're in there already. You said we could watch." Hinata said calmly, putting her hand out to push the door open and sweeping past a slightly dejected Neji. The room she found herself in was dimly lit but had hundreds of dotted lights coming from a huge upside down bowl in the centre of the room which stretched all the ways to the walls in some places. When she took a step forward and bent her head to look through one of the holes she saw Ino's face staring up in ecstasy, her eyes closed and her mouth forming a silent moan. Adjusting her head to a different hole she could see the reason for the expression, although she couldn't see Ino's face any longer. Ino's legs were stretched out over the bed she was lying on while a pink haired head moved up and down slowly between her thighs.

The room they were looking down into had a very low ceiling. In fact, if either woman had stood up their heads would have been within easy reach of the bottom row of holes. Considerably larger holes Hinata now saw.

"Hey, Neji. Why come here if you can see through walls, anyway?" Naruto asked as he made his way over to the viewing holes.

"Things aren't as much fun in monochrome. Besides, You can't see through walls and you decided to come as well." Neji said back, trying to keep his voice low to not disturb his now-not-so-private interactive porn collection. He wanted to get around to the other side so his hands couldn't be seen but all the best views were over here if the girls were in that position and he wasn't going to miss out just because his cousin and her husband were here.

For a few minutes only heavy breathing could be heard in the whole house. Downstairs, Ino was grinding her pelvis onto Sakura's grinning face. While, upstairs, Hinata was gripping her nipples painfully under her clothes and Neji and Naruto were rubbing their rapidly growing erections through their coarse trousers. Ino's muscles began to spasm slightly as her orgasm slowly built up. Her bottom lip was grasped by her teeth as her head rocked forward and backwards, sometimes staring at Sakura's flicking tongue and sometimes staring sightlessly at the domed and pitted ceiling. Hinata's gripping fingers had worn the skin around her nipples down to the point where just wearing clothes was stimulating them beyond belief. Desperate for the same release as she heard from Ino a few seconds later she dug her fingers inside her dripping centre. She had four fingers working in unison so two were always going in and two were always pulling out in a staggered motion. There was always one finger buried to the hilt inside her. Leaning forward as she focused her energy into her fingers she watched as Sakura flopped onto the bed next to Ino. Hinata marvelled at her Venus-like body. The tanned and almost sculpted curves of her body flowed as she moved. Her breasts stayed firm, pointed toward Hinata above her, with the nipples as erect as the dick Hinata grabbed for with one hand. Left with only two fingers to sustain her pleasure brought her slightly back to earth but she knew she needed to feel a hard dick in her palm if she couldn't grab those luscious breasts.

She slipped her hand into the warm recesses of his underwear, reaching for Naruto's hardness. She gripped hard and started to pump up and down rhythmically.  
_"Wow, he feels thick today. Seeing them like that must have really set him off."_

Hinata was really getting into the action, both hands were sliding over their respective organs increasingly quickly, when her fun was taken away. A strong grip encircled her elbow and pulled her hand out of her own crotch. That same grip then pulled her hand and slipped it down a pair of trousers to grasp a throbbing dick. Shocked that Neji would even consider trying to get his cousin to do something like that, although a little curious (as she'd become about everything sexual since her first Naruto-Night), she took her gaze away from those breasts being squashed together by 3 separate hands while a fourth hand scrambled all over the pink haired pussy below. Not wanting Naruto to know anything had happened between her hand and Neji's penis she increased her tempo on the dick in her right hand, he always shut his eyes when she jerked him hard so he could concentrate. She shifted her eyes up into the man on her left's, Naruto's.

_'NARUTO!' "_NARUTO!" she yelled staring. Her head snapped around to stare at the man she was grasping "NEJI!" she cried out.

"Hiiii...nnnaa..tt..Arh!!" Neji said back to her. Hinata's brain had shut down so much by the realisation of what she'd been doing that she hadn't thought to stop. With that final "Arh!" Neji had come, spewing hot liquid semen all of her hand, the dome in front of him, his clothes, her clothes and the floor all around them.

For a few moments nobody moved. Then Naruto broke the palpable tention brilliantly by saying

"Oh, that was so hot! Hinata, get your mouth over here right now before I explode on my own." Before she'd even registered what he'd said his hands gripped her head and pulled her over so her mouth landed right on top of his now exposed dick. Still gasping from her cries her mouth was left wide open for Naruto's penis.

His rigid shaft impaled her head like a meat javelin, sending the familiar smells of sweat and lust into her nostrils. She'd become an expert in the past few months (Naruto usually need to be brought of by hand or mouth a couple of times if he was too last for any length of time in bed. He could go for hours, be ready for another go only 40 or so seconds after he'd finished but the frist few orgasms only took a minute or two to complete) and so her mind was detached from the almost unconscious action of _'tongue/lift head/tongue/drop head/hard suck/tongue/lift head/tongue/drophead/hard suck' _although her mouth was, quite obviously, full she wanted to be speaking to Neji right now about what had happened. She knew they'd have to talk about it before either of them made a move in any direction.

But, as if thinking about Neji had sent some God with a twisted sence of humour onto her trail, Naruto called out softly

"Hey Neji. Come and take over Hinata's arse while she sucks me off. Then we'll pick her up with you still inside that lovely anal ring and I'll shaft her pussy."

Hinata's head tried to rise, her voice tried to call out but Naruto's hands were keeping her head down and his dick was keeping her mouth immobile. She fervently hoped that Neji wouldn't do anything, would just wait until she'd finished Naruto off before he even moved. She was prepared to admit that she'd liked the feeling of gripping his dick with her hand but that had been when she thought it was Naruto. He was definitely thicker, if shorter, than Naruto and something that thick was something she wanted inside her. If she could either accept or ignore their blood relationship she'd probably be very happy to invite him into the Naruto-Hinata bedroom. _But Neji won't want that, will he?_

The answer came a spilt second later as her skirt was slid up her legs and on to her back. Her only sexy panties were destroyed from the previous night and she'd expected to be in bed with Sakura and Ino so hadn't wanted some of her functional, comfortable underwear. So there was no other barrier between her moist crotch and her cousins mouth but air. She still couldn't raise her head and wouldn't be able to until Naruto shot his load and took his hands from the back of it. Her mouth started to jerk up and down wildly. Her movement became frenzied when she felt hot breath around her anus.

Naruto was getting close, she could feel it in the tensing of various muscles. He was literally 30 seconds off when Neji's tongue dug inside her pussy. The thin delicate tongue parted her lips, making way for a slender masculine finger. _"Feels so much like when I do it to myself, only better" _Hinata thought, despite her reservations._  
_

His knees were shaking under her chest as she brought him close and gripped his balls to coax the semen out. As Naruto finally came Neji's greedy tongue escaped from her folds and his hands gripped her hips. She had about half a second before he would be inside her. As Naruto's half-erect, cum-covered penis dropped from her mouth Neji's stiff member impaled her arse. She couldn't stop it. Her sense of justice had become much smaller since her realisation of Naruto's terrible secret and her complete understanding of it. She loved having her ass filled and the fact that it was the cousin she'd become so close to over the past few years only made the sensations more emotional as the rigid pole shot in and out of her. She was loving every second of it. Whether she'd be able to look Neji or Sakura in the face ever again didn't matter. All that was occupying her head was the pleasure.

The movements stopped and Hinata took the brief respite to check over her lovers, old and new. Neji's eyes were closed in ecstasy as he flopped onto his back, his dick still rigid and pointing straight up. Turning around to look at Naruto she saw his dick had sprung back up as well.

"It's got like that just from watching your face as her rammed in and out." He whispered. "ready to finsh Neji off?"

Naruto pulled her upwards then turned her around in the air before positioning her extremely sensitive vagina directly over Neji's cock.  
"You ready Neji? Here comes the main event." Naruto said triumphantly.

Hinata's eyes locked onto his while the unspoken desire and familiar love crossed between their gaze. "Let her go" Neji said quietly "she'll control it from here on"  
Hinata placed her hands on his chest and gently massaged his nipples with her fingers while she lined herself up. Her whole body was now lying along his with her legs spread apart over his dick and their faces in front of each other. She stared into those mauve eyes with trust as she bent her head down for a kiss and her hips down for pure love.

She slid herself up and down his length gently at first but then more rapidly as he started pushing up against her. They jerked about on the floor for a few minutes before Naruto couldn't hold back any longer. He knelt behind Hinata and grabbed her hips, pushing her down onto Neji hard and giving him time to enter her gaping anus.

Hinata's teeth latched onto Neji's lips as she felt her whole bottom half engulfed in fleshy pleasure. Each man moved at a different pace so sometimes she'd be filled and exposed in eithger hole simultaneously while at other times both men would be jerking inside her at the same time.

Their movements kept getting faster and faster until her vision clouded and her whole body clenched as a towering orgasm sent her body jarring against the men and the dome beside them.

Down below Ino and Sakura removed their fingers from each other and stared up at the ceiling as plaster fell and the walls shook with a rhythmic thumping.

Hinata's breathing was laboured and heavy as the caring and naked men picked her up and carried her bodily from the room. She could feel sperm leaking out of both her holes and her whole body felt used to the purpose it was made for. She fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sakura and Ino stood watching over her sleep while Neji stood behind Sakura with Naruto behind Ino, both men holding their respective women closely. All four stood entirely naked and watched her sleep before climing into bed around her.

* * *

Next time: Ino and Sakura have their suspicions about what happened above them...do they investigate?..or do they go back to each other's breasts?

: Neji and Hinata: Will the cousins continue their taboo relationship of sexual pleasure?

: Naruto: He's had Ino, He's had Hinata...who's left?


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's legs felt strange to her as her mind rose out of the colourful wash of emotions that was her dreams. The sensation was similar to when she's gone to sleep while leaning on it, or woken up with Naruto leaning on it, but even heavier than that. In fact her whole body felt compressed and enclosed. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling but it was slightly unnerving given the exhaustion still left in her body and the fact she didn't know what it was.  
_'Better open my eyes, I suppose' _she half-thought.

As she lifted her lids and stared at the mass of thin blond hair placed just below her chin and then past that at the even darker blond hedge of hair positioned behind that she realised where she must be.

_'We're still at that motel. It was all a dream' _The thought was oddly disappointing. It wasn't that her orgasmic dream hadn't been real, she'd had plenty of those although none as vividly as that one, but the apparent connection she'd established with her cousin had felt...right? No...comfortable? perhaps. There was no doubt in her head that she'd felt very strange about the whole thing. The deep feeling of loss frightened her just a little as she finally came up into full consciousness.

_'If the opportunity for that to actually happen, will I take it?' _She still wasn't sure about these feelings. It might be better to talk through with Naruto about it. It was probably just that she hadn't spoken to Neji for a long time (Everybody had been in a rush at the wedding that she had barely spoken to anyone, let alone the groom) plus the fabulous three-way from the night before had put her emotional and sexual sides in a spin and come out with a sex-filled incestuous dream.

Now she had thought a little way through her feelings she was happy to just lie there with Naruto's arms cradling her from behind. From...behind...  
_'No, it didn't happen, did it?' _Ino and Naruto were still dozing in front of her so the definitely masculine arms encircling her waist from behind could only be Neji's. Looking around she saw that she wasn't still in a motel hut but a tall ceilinged room with an arched dome above her. Her body stiffened at the realisation of what her apparent dream had been. her movement stirred a response from all sides, Ino snuggled in much closer to her breasts while soft lips snuffled at her neck and sending tingles down her back. It had been Naruto's fault, she knew. He'd invited Neji without her being able to stop it so she should have been furious at the blond shinobi...but she wasn't. She was actually grateful, very grateful, and she still didn't know why. But right now she couldn't do anything about it without waking them up and she knew first thing in the morning was not a good time to start discussing feelings with people. Besides, she was still tired.

* * *

Sakura hummed tunelessly as she brought a huge platter of fruits , breads, cheeses, butter and jams for a giant breakfast in bed. The over-riding smell of sex was still very evident in the room so she opened the balcony door and curtains, letting clean air and sunshine into the room. The mixture of cold, fresh air, bright light and the sumptuous smell of fresh food brought the four sleepers quickly into wakefulness. Hinata started to drift awake after the arms surrounding her from behind pulled away from her, leaving her back shivering and prickling with evaporating sweat. As she rose towards conscious life for the second time that day she took a babyish comfort from the warm breasts in front of her, almost mashing her face into the fleshy domes.

Ino's eyes snapped open at that treatment of her body. It wasn't hugely painful but it was a bit uncomfortable first thing in the morning given the treatment they'd received the night before. She extricated herself from Hinata, quivering slightly as the half-asleep Hyuuga stuck her tongue out and licked all along her torso from right to left and going over nipples, skin and cleavage almost simultaneously. As she slipped out from between the couple they both fell into the gap she's left and collided with each other in the middle. Sakura knew about Naruto's laziness in the morning but this sloth from Hinata didn't fit in with her pre-conceived notions about the girl. Even after the hard jolt and probably a bruised shoulder the two just moved closer to each other, wrapped their arms around the others neck and fell back to sleep.

"Let them sleep. Waking him up would just make him grouchy. And I want some time to think before I talk to Hinata" Sakura yawned over a piece of toast, she hadn't been very active the day before but Ino's visits always made her very tense for about a day before and that tension was still unwinding, taking her motivation to do anything with it.

"What do you want to talk to Hinata about?" Ino asked through a mouth full of fruit. Neji slowly stopped eating and tried to exude a sense of quiet interest while paying more attention than he ever had in his life. _'Did she hear us? Does she know what I did to her? Did she just think it was Naruto and her? Should I tell her? I can't lie to her but I should talk with Hina first. Sakura shouldn't mind but she's still my cousin so Sakura could react in any way. Damn my lust if she hates me for it'_ All that took less than a second and before long Neji was convinced that Sakura was about to denounce the act, hate him forever, make him an outcast from his new home and his old home and do the same to Hinata. He forgot that Sakura had assured him on their wedding night that ANY women could sleep with him as long as their love was still there. Panic welled up inside him as Sakura opened her mouth to answer.

"I want her to tell me about Naruto in bed. I saw him last night and I never imagined him being so endowed. His shenanigans when we were younger made it seem like he was compensating for some insecurity. His penis size seemed the obvious answer. Even when I found out about the Kyuubi I guess I didn't make the connection, now I'm thinking about all the wasted time I took rejecting him based on that and, obviously, what he's going to feel like." Sakura said before sipping at a glass of orange juice and smiling. Neji sagged in his chair, relief loosening his taught muscles at these words, but Sakura continued to stare avidly at the prone form of Naruto and ignored her husband.

"Why wait for Hinata? I can tell you about that." Ino said smugly, leaning backwards and fanning herself with her hand "I had him yesterday night afterall"

"I guessed you had from the way he was hugging you after the boys brought Hinata down here. Neji must have felt lonely up there, what with me and you inside eachother while Naruto and Hinata were fucking over us." She said, glancing over at him and completely misunderstanding his blush._  
'Oh god! She hasn't figured it out. I still need to tell her! FUCK' _Neji thought dejectedly

"But I want to ask Hinata because she's had him a lot more than you and she'll know what buttons he likes having pressed. Because I'm going to take him to one of the house's special rooms and break every piece of furniture through repeated pummelling with him."

"I do know a couple of things. Hinata was actually quite controlling...I know, big shock to me as well...and she let on that Naruto likes having a couple of fingers up his arse. As well as loving being inside someone else's arse."

"Big anal person is he? Wonderful. The one flaw Neji has is he won't even put a finger up my arse, let alone his tongue or dick and I haven't had a good cock up my rear in months."

Neji was spluttering into his drink at this point. He understood Sakura's relationship with Ino better than many but he didn't appreciate Ino finding out about his preferences beyond watching. He'd never slept with Ino and always felt a little perturbed by the repeated visits she did. Sakura was by no means exclusive to the two of them and Neji had been priveliged to see her coupling with over 20 women from his base above the sex bedroom but Ino had been in Sakura's bed more times than all the rest put together and, Neji suspected though he wouldn't be able to find out, more times than Neji had. In fact he was sure that if gay marriage wasn't illegal in the Fire coutry those two would have tied the knot years before and he wouldn't have had even a small chance.

Ino felt glad that Sakura was interested in Naruto. He would be so pleased to finally be with her that, for a while, his mood would uplift everyone else's and this trip would be a great success. It would mean that tonight she'd be sharing with Hinata again and this time she'd be able to be the submissive totally without having to worry about a cock cocking it up. Neji wouldn't be interested in his cousin, afterall. She wondered what the voyeur would do later that day. She knew he loved seeing his wife with women but would that stay true with men? especially Naruto who he'd always been a bit contemptuous of. And he wouldn't want to watch his cousin have lesbian sex so that left him with paper porn or going out and scoring in the town. But she didn't really care right then, her thoughts kept returning to Hinata and then Naruto with Sakura. _'should I tell her about Kyuubi's tendency to come out? Hmmmm, I think she'll find out anyway, why tell her something she'll know by tomorrow anyway?' _A worn out Sakura with a bruised and swolen arse swam across her inner vision and she independently mimicked Sakura's expression of leering smugness.

Both girls were getting very worked up thinking about the coming day, they knew they wouldn't be able to wait until the following night by this point, and Ino's foot accidently rubbing up Sakura's leg was enough to set them off. Sakura's hand grabbed Ino's leg and squeezed. Ino swung her leg around so Sakura's hand moved upwards towards her vagina while using her own hand to stroke herself. her other hand reached for Sakura's head and brought their faces together to kiss. Sakura's hand snaked forward and rested on top of Ino's own. She pushed Ino's hand up and down, rubbing frantically, before slipping her finger between Ino's and then further into her folds. Her mouth stopped kissing Ino's to move down her neck and then up to kiss along her jawline and under her ear. Ino stretched the hand she'd used to bring Sakura's head forward towards Sakura's own vagina but Sakura quickly moved her hand back. "I want to save my lust for Naruto, this time will be all about you" She whispered into the ear she'd just been licking. A few seconds later Ino had 2 hands fingering her pussy and 2 hands grasping her breasts, a hand from each girl in each place.

Neji's thoughts of society and justice were somewhat displaced by the show going on just a foot away from him. He'd decided he needed to touch some female flesh to get Hinata out of his head and here was his naked wife with no obstruction to her vagina. Neji had been slightly distracted and Sakura had whispered it to Ino so he didn't know that Sakura was saving her fluid. He moved his chair around behind hers and reached around to grasp her breasts. Sakura was more than happy to have her breasts fondled as it would get her more hyped up about Naruto later on and so gave an appreciative moan to Neji as he massaged her nipples. When Ino was getting close and starting to audibly groan with desire Neji brought one hand down to stroke Sakura's pussy. He was startled when Sakura's hand immediately locked onto his and brought it up to land on Ino's breast in place of Sakura's hand which had moved to Ino's pussy.

Neji had naturally comtemplated Ino's sexual prowess in the course of things. It was hard to watch your wife have a bone-brakingly convulsive orgasm entirely on a single tongue without wondering what that tongue could do elsewhere. For some reason, however, he hadn't ever tried to advance himself in her eyes and right now he couldn't work out why. He just hadn't really thought of her as a real possibility before, but the soft velvetine feel of her skin and the heated bead of her nipple was making her very very real now.

He cautiously tweaked her nipple, watching her face for any of the same rejection that his wife had just displayed but found none. Whether Ino even realised it was his hand he didn't know - her eyes were closed and she probably wasn't in the mindset to count fingers. He moved closer to Sakura, pressing his body against hers with an arm either side reaching for Ino. He changed his approach to one he'd seen his wife perform many times - he gripped Ino's nipples hard, twisted a full 180 degrees and then pulled them away from her body hard. Ino's gutteral gasps at that made his robes decidedly tighter around his waist. He felt his wife's hot back pressing against him as Ino's orgasm started and sent shivers through his own arms and through Sakura's into his torso.

As Ino finally hit her peak she let out a huge pleasure filled scream. Naruto and Hinata were quickly made aware of their surroundings at that sound.

Naruto saw the three people, hands all over each other and liquid moving down the chair leg. He saw the table and the meal. He knew what he wanted.

"C'mon, Hinata. Breakfast!"

Hinata sleepily rose, not remembering to cover her chest until she was standing. Neji's eyes were locked on her torso in those few seconds. They shared a nervous glance as she sat at the table to eat. Sakura broke their look as she moved between them and sat by Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Can we have a talk?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter could be months, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

This will be my first bit of writing in months, so I appologise if it's not up to standard. Whatever your thoughts, please review.

Oh and, Enjoy!

**When they try something new Chp 4**

The sunlight hit Naruto's eyes, dazzling him momentarily. It was a bright sunny day but after the damp sweaty heat of the room both Naruto and Sakura felt cool. This wasn't helped by their current level of clothing but Negi and Sakura had managed to get a home on one of the precipices around the village, giving them a spectacular view of thousands of feet and no hidden watchers.

Sakura closed the door and took his hand, leading him to a shaded spot near the south wall. She pushed him down then sat beside him, her head on his shoulder and her hair draping down his chest.

"You got your hair back then? I always thought you kept it cut because you're always wearing your that headscarf under your headband" He said, trying to make conversation.

She didn't reply at first, but just when Naruto was readying himself to keep talking she replied quietly.  
"It's too painful to keep it short. I can't look in a mirror without seeing my past, and always your face, along with Sasuke's, pops into my head. I keep it long because then I can look at my face and pretend it never happened. I want my life to be what it is now. I want it to be nothing but laughter and sex and love. Aren't you going to ask me what I wanted to talk about?"

"You're the one who wants to talk, You'll get it to it eventually"

She smiled slightly, feeling herbody react to the proximity of his body, the delicious scent of fresh sweat, her senses still sensitive from being touched so well only minutes before.

"I want you, Naruto. I want you to bend me over backwards and make me see stars. And I know you want me too. I've seen the way you watch me, even after all these years I know you want to fuck me as much as I w...mhwumph!"

Her mouth clamped shut as his lips locked onto hers. He practically threw himself ontop of her, his greedy hands not caring what skin he grabbed as long as he was grabbing as much as he could. Sakura felt a second of tight grip on her side before it moved to her shoulder then to her arse. His hands were so different from Neji's or Ino's - no delicacy or precision, just raw might. His hips were already thrusting, an unconcious movement she was sure as he was rubbing his dick along her inner thigh. His teeth gripped into her neck and she could feel blood welling up and drippping onto the wood behind her.

Her hands tried to push him off but he barely moved an inch. His tense form was pounding her into the floor and they hadn't even started fucking. In the few moments of rational thought Sakura had left she marvelled at Hinata's hidden power, it would take an army to control something like this. Her hands left his chest, the nail marks there fizzing and dissapearing. She grabbed his dick, feeling it fucking her palms continually and she pushed it into the right place. her pussy exploded with pleasure and she saw those stars as Naruto's howl filled her ears.

* * *

Neji sat tranfixed, he glanced once at the balcony door when an animalistic howl tore through it but he didn't pay it much thought. Ino's dripping pussy was waving back and forth, just a few steps away. But even that wasn't occupying his attention.

He'd decided to go get dressed as he didn't want to talk to his cousin naked, he'd be too embarrassed. It had taken him all of 3 minutes to go upstairs and get a clean shirt and leggings. 3 minutes was more than enough time for Ino to seduce his cousin. Hinata was sitting in the very same chair Ino had been. Neji could still see the glisten on the chair leg from where Ino had leaked down it. Her legs were spread but almost everything above her knees were abscured by Ino's bobbing head and shoulders.

Hinata's face was crinkled, her mouth open and her eyes shut tight. Every second or so she's let out a quiet gasp and her head would turn to the side. A second later it went the other way with a second gasp or groan. His leggings were no longer needed and he threw them off, his dick springing to attention.

He wanted to have her soooo much, but he knew propreity better than anyone. Incest was, if it's possible, even more illegal that lesbianism in the Fire country.

_"I want her but I can't have her. I can't stand this desire any longer but I can't fuck her....can't...fuck.......**her**"_ His eyes briefly glanced down, the plan so perfect in his mind.  
_"I **will** fuck her, through Ino"_ He was so desperate and Ino so wet that he went striaght to the hilt the first thrust. Ino jerked forward, her nose pressing Hinata's clit hard. Hinata moaned intensely, her eyes snapping open.

Neji's dick hardened again, he could feel every pump of bood through his swollen member, as he heard that contented desire-filled moan and stared into his cousin's milky blue eyes. Ino didn't care who's dick it was, she started rocking her hips and vibrating her tongue as her pleasure mounted.

Neji gripped her hips and Hinata placed her hands on Ino's back, digging her nails into the skin. their fingers were inches from each other's.

The cousins stared into each other's faces. Scared and confused. Ino ceased to exist for either of them as Neji rocked his hips faster and faster, feeling the pussy clench. Hinata felt the moist lithe tongue pushing in and out of her pussy, her clit scraped by teeth. They weren't intertwined but in their minds they were fucking. Glorius sexual extasy filled them as they fucked their cousin.

Ino came first, her mouth full of juice and her pussy full of dick. She squeezed that dick and clamped her mouth onto that pussy as her body shook. Hinata came next, as her clit and pussy were gripped by those iron lips and tongue. She slipped forward out of the chair and clutched at Ino, both girl's breathing heavily.

Neji pulled out of Ino, feeling her legs give way as she lost his support. This pulled Hinata down too and the two girls lay on the floor, without the energy to move. Neji's hand pumped back and forth, his orgasm soon to arrive. With his quivering and shaky legs he stood above the girls.

His orgasm hit and he groaned uncontrollably. Spurts of hot sticky cum shoot down onto their faces, soaking Hinata's hair and burning Ino's lolling tongue. More spurts came, smaller and smaller, and two mouths opened wide, hoping for a taste.

Neji collapsed onto the mat a foot behind their heads. His whole body was damp and exhausted. When he felt two pairs of arms draped across him he tilted his head to the smaller pair. Hinata grinned lazily at him, licking her lips.

There was no need for words.

* * *

Their meal that evening was scrumptuous. Sakura had been working for most of the afternoon on it. Her inabilty to sit down had forced the job of chef onto her and she had forfilled it well.

All the curtains had been drawn and all the windows shut. The whole house was filled with an irremovable warmth and so no clothes were being worn.

The five friends sat around the low table talking easily and freely. It had already been decided that Hinata and Sakura would sleep together that night, leaving Ino with the 2 boys.

Neither Neji or Hinata were entirely happy with that but neither had a chance to be alone with each other to talk all day. Naruto and Ino seemed to be battling for Sakura's attention and the current loser had always saught out Hinata straight away. For Neji this meant his wife and cousin, the two people he loved most, were both distracted by loud blondes and he'd had his small amount of patience worn down. But the meal was helping to heal him and the amiable conversation was helping too.

Soon the meal was finished and the heat was waning as the night closed in. Saukra cleared the plates and grabbed Hinata's hand, limping to the staircase and the master bedroom. Hinata looked longingly back into the room as her husband and cousin went out of sight. Neji hoped she had been looking at him more than Naruto but he didn't have long to wonder. Ino was already gripping Naruto's arm and staring meaningfully at him.

With a half forced grin he followed the blondes up the opposite stairs. Eager, but still dissapointed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will come once I have some reviews.


End file.
